I really missed you
by XxPureHeartRomancexX
Summary: Ok this story contains ehem i will be blunt hard sex, toys, masterbation,umm so not appropriate for kids lol hope you enjoy


No mean comments please i do not own any of real character that belongs to who ever wrote junjo romanitca in the first place. This is just something i came up with from my imagination.

ENJOY!

Nowaki＝Seme (top)

Hiroki=Uke (bottom)

"I can't believe Nowaki has gone away to America again. He has been gone now for over a month, tck! How could he leave me like this, he knows my body has gotten into a schedule of having sex 3 days out of every week. I don't even know when he will be back either!"Hiroki thought this to himself as he walked back and forth in his tiny apartment. "Also… also… that thing… I can't believe I bought it, I can't believe it. My body has taken over my senses". Hiroki finally sat down on his bed resting his hands between his legs. He stared down at the tiny tea table that held on top of it the brand new vibrating dildo, he bought himself.

"I don't know what to do, just staring at turns me on, and then the thought of it being Nowaki could be enough to give me a cum. Errrr!! I don't know what to do!" Hiroki stared at the dildo for a long time then swiped it quickly off the table jumping on the bed. Damn, why do I have to be the one. He probably has some girl or guy with him every night in America!

At the very thought he was full with anger and sadness also he became very turned on by the images that filled his head of his lover Nowaki's naked body. He ripped off his pants and shirt so he was completely in the nude. He moved his hand slowly over his body. Up his sides and down his legs as Nowaki did to him. He traveled along the side of his legs then back up for his nipples that were now starting to become erect. He rubbed is nipples over and over again and he noticed he was staring to sweat.

He grabbed the dildo and turned it on so it would start to vibrate. As he felt the vibration in his hand he started to become hard. I so can't believe im doing this, I can't believe it. Hiroki looked at the dildo and thought to himself that it was big but no bigger than Nowaki's, but not having sex with him for over a month now made the thing seem huge. He knew that it would probably hurt because his ass had not been fucked for a while, so his hole was probably small.

He gripped the dildo tightly in his hand and opened his legs very wide. He used one hand to open his ass and the other to hold the dildo(still vibrating) to his hole. He made a circular motion with it around his hole. His breathing started to pick up with the sensation it was giving him. His heavy breathing and the noise of the vibration from the dildo filled the room. Hiroki slid the dildo up a little around his sack using the same circular motion as before and then moved up to the head of his hardening cock. Finally his moved the dildo down to his hole once more and slowly entered. He let out a slow moan of pleasure.

"Ha… ha…hmm" He moaned as he went further and further in. He was now moving faster and faster with the toy and his moans got louder. He thought of Hiroki's body over him and reached for his now hard cock. Rubbing his hard member with the motions of up and down and pushing the dildo in more made him scream.

"Ha… ha… Now…Nowaki…!" He moaned

"So … so good….aaah!" Pre-cum was starting to form on his cock and dripped down and started to covering his hand. He was pushing the dildo in as far as he could and took his hand that was rubbing his member before, and grabbed the dildo. He now had a full grip on the toy pushing it deeper and faster.

"Holy shit im …. Im going … to"

" Ha… ha…." Hiroki was reaching his limit. He gabbed his member once more and made fast jerks with it.

"Ha.. Haaa!!" he yelled. He was about to come when…

"Hiroki im home!! Did you miss me?" Hiroki turned around to see his lover standing in the rooms doorway staring at him with a shocked embarrassed look on his face.

"Hiroki…..?" He said.

Chapter 2

"Hiroki…..?" He said while his bags dropped to the floor. Hiroki quickly pulled it out making him moan really loud.

"Hiroki… wha.. What are you doing?"

"Umm… ha-ha um you see I was…" Hiroki rolled off the bed and curled up if pain from the sudden movements of what he just did. Nowaki started to move closer and closer to him reaching out a large hand. He pushed Hiroki down on the bed and started to kiss his neck.

"Nowaki… what … what are you doing?" Hiroki asked suddenly surprised by what he was doing.

"Hey! Hey get off of me!" Hiroki yelled not knowing why because this is what he really wanted.

"Oh, Come on! Will you shut-up and let me do this, you weren't masturbating for no reason a moment ago. I know this is what you want let me give it to you, all of it, and anyways, I want all of you right here and right now. I have waited way to long to pass up something this exciting." Nowaki said.

Hiroki gave up and let his lover work his magic because he was already hard and horny as hell. Nowaki started to kiss Hiroki and pushed his tongue against Hiroki's lips invading his mouth. Nowaki continued to kiss Hiroki and then slowly moved his hand up and down Hiroki's chest rubbing his erect nipples. Hiroki moaned at the pleasure through Nowaki's lips. Nowaki slid down kissing Hiroki's chest around his navel and then down between his legs. Nowaki kissed around his lovers member and then took it in both hands.

"Nee… Hiroki does if feel good?" Nowaki asked while slowly rubbing the head of Hiroki's member.

" So… good, ha don't… stop keep going" Nowaki smiled and kissed the top of Hiroki's member and the took it into his mouth. Hiroki moaned loudly with pleasure. The room was now being filled with sucking noises and moans. Nowaki took it deeper in his mouth and pushed his lips tightly around the hard member ans sucked in his cheeks getting a salty taste. Nowaki started to go faster and faster, while Hiroki moaned and pushed on Nowaki's head to take it deep. Hiroki's back started to arch knowing he was at his limit.

"Nowaki! I'm… I'm going to ….come!" Nowaki started to so very very fast and and so deep it was at the point the could swallow it.

" No… no don't do that…ha… ha… aah" Hiroki arched his back as though he could break. He ejaculated into Nowaki's mouth. Nowaki smiled and swallowed it all. Nowaki then grabbed Hiroki by the hips and lifted him up. Nowaki entered his lover with out any hesitation. Fast thrust made the both moan. Nowaki started to pick up speed and made the trust deeper and longer.

" Ah… ah faster! Faster!" Hiroki said between breaths, and Nowaki answered him with very fast thrust Hiroki screamed with pleasure.

" More… More I want More mm Fuck me more! Harder!" Hiroki yelled.

Nowaki flipped Hiroki on his side and lifted one leg up in the air. He did deep hard trust. The Hiroki screamed out that made it echo throughout the room. Nowaki smirked a devilish smirk knowing he had just hit Hiroki's prostate. Nowaki continued to hit the same spot over and over fast and hard making Hiroki scream louder than ever before.

" Dame.. Dame … I … I'm gonna come!" Hiroki screamed out between pants.

"Me .. Me too"

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"ugh!" Hiroki came and Nowaki followed, after feeling the warmth of his lovers cum on is chest. Nowaki fell on top of Hiroki with full weight, though he was careful not to crush him. They both breathed heavily and then Nowaki kissed Hiroki softly.

"I missed you" Nowaki said.

"I missed you too" Hiroki said kissing Nowaki on the lips.


End file.
